i'M a Wild and an Untamed Thing
by FinaleUltimacian
Summary: The iCarly gang goes to the most famous midnight movie. no pairing. Rated T, may be bumped up if Sam gets out of hand.


**I'm sorry; I promise I will get back to iRoadTrip soon. But this has been bouncing around in my head for awhile now and I have to get it out.**

Saturday, 9:45 PM

Sam burst through the door of the Shay residence, a string of unintelligible words streaming from her mouth.

"Where have you been Puckett? Bad Movie night is supposed to be a tradition…. And it was your idea in the first place." Freddie shot up off the couch and approached the girl.

"Got a better idea. Silver won the bidding war." Sam slowed down and sat on the arm of the couch, looking back and forth from Freddie to Carly expectantly. Their faces were blank with confusion. There was a loud thud from somewhere in the apartment. Suddenly, the door to Spencer's room burst open, and he emerged wearing a blue blazer, khakis and thick glasses.

"Spencer, what are you doing?" Carly asked, cocking her eyebrow at his odd outfit.

"Somebody's got the right idea." Sam said cryptically. Spencer walked over and took Sam by one shoulder, pulling her into the kitchen and whispering. "They got everything?"

"Everything."

"Charlie?"

"Everything."

"Yoda?"

"Everything."

"The London Vault copy?"

"Would I be here otherwise? Now let's go." Sam lunged over the bar and rushed at Freddie, scooping him up and dragging him into the hall through the still open door. Spencer simply followed them, and Carly chased after, still thoroughly perplexed.

When they arrived at the garage, Spencer dove in and had the car started before anyone else was even close to getting in.

Sam threw Freddie in the back then bolted into the front passenger seat, leaving Carly to climb in next to Freddie.

"Guys, where are you taking us? This is weird, even for you two." Freddie asked after righting himself and buckling in.

"You'll see. This is so awesome!" Sam was nearly vibrating with excitement.

"What is so awesome… and what are you wearing?" Carly asked, confused and the slightest bit angry.

"I promise, this will all make sense soon." Sam turned to look at her two friends in the back seat. "Just wait for it."

The drive to the Seattle Silver Cinema complex was as uneventful as a ride with these four can be. Surrounding the theatre were hundreds of people, all similarly attired to Sam and Spencer.

"Okay… is this what I think it is?" Freddie asked after they had parked.

"That depends on what you think it is, Freddifer." Sam jumped out of the car and opened the back door to find Carly pouting and Freddie smiling from ear-to-ear.

"My mother is going to kill me if she finds out I was here."

"Okay, so you're in on it, too? Someone want to tell me what's going on here?" Carly fumed. Sam walked around the car and playfully jabbed Spencer in the chest while affecting her best 'authority' voice.

"Your father left Carly in your care, and she has not been exposed to this yet? I'm disappointed in you, Spencer Shay."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I just…. There wasn't time."

"Apology accepted, now let's get in there." Sam bounced back to the door she had opened for Freddie and Carly and offered a hand to each of them

"I think perhaps you'd both better…. Come inside."

'Okay, that's… not reassuring. And I am still mad at you." Carly stepped out and took in her surroundings.

"Come on, Shay. Would I ever willingly put you in harm's way?' Sam asked, making puppy eyes at Carly. After a few seconds of silence from everyone Sam continued, "Don't answer that."

The four walked across the parking lot, Sam whooping and waving at another group of people already assembled near the entrance. When they got close it became obvious that everyone was gathered around a pudgy young man leaning against a lamp post right outside the theatre doors. His clothes were ripped and torn, but he stood with confidence. He had his arm around a tall, rail thin girl roughly the same age in torn up striped pajamas. Sam rushed ahead of the others and approached the couple, bowing her head slightly in greeting and deference.

Carly leaned over and whispered to Freddie and her brother. "Is that...?"

Freddie was as taken as Carly "Yes, I think it is… The world has gone mad.

Spencer just laughed "I always knew there had to be something going on with that kid."

The boy, with the pajama-clad girl and Sam in tow approached the flabbergasted trio. Sam spoke first "May I introduce our Master of Ceremonies for the evening, Ash 'Flying V' Casino."

"Uh… who? This is... aren't you…?" Carly stuttered. Sam leaned over and whispered "This is his turf. You play by his rules. Do not call him…."

Spencer surged forward, extending his hand to the leather-clad man "Gibby, what's u…" before he could finish, the girl with Gibby flew forward and knocked him to the ground.

"No one approaches the man without his permission. And no one calls him Gibby."

"Wow, I didn't know Tasha could do that…" Freddie commented.

"Baby. It's cool." Gibby stepped forward, "Let him up. He is new to my domain, and knows not what he does."

"Okay…. Mr. Casino... can I call you Mr. Casino? what's going on here…. What is all this?" Carly stepped forward. Tasha leaned forward like she was going to rush her, until Gibby placed a hand on her arm.

"This, my friend, is the greatest spectacle on Earth. The one place where everyone can be who they really are. Where you do not have to settle for dreaming it…. here, and only here, can you BE it!" Gibby waved his arm out in a 'ta-da' motion "This is the Rocky…. Horror… Picture Show!"

At that, the gathered mass erupted in cheers.

"The what?" Carly asked.

Gibby pulled Spencer forward and whispered to him "Your father left Carly in your care, and she has not been exposed to this yet? I'm disappointed in you, Spencer Shay."

"I'm… sorry? Sam already grilled me."

"As she should. This is nearly unforgivable. But I am a merciful man. You may go on living. For now."

"Thank you?"

"Now then, it is nearly time. Let the festivities begin!" Gibby turned and motioned to two men standing on the other side of the red ropes around the theatre doors. One of them, unhooked one rope, while the other threw the doors open. Someone handed Gibby a bull horn.

"Isn't that Mrs. Briggs bull horn?" Carly asked.

"It was… until I stole it." Sam turned and said, laughing.

Gibby turned on the horn and spoke into it "Okay people, you know the drill, Virgins must be marked."


End file.
